Jkoscar02
Soon after achieving the presidential rank, Jkoscar made it a point to plan out the future of UCR. Hosting a series of high rank meetings. He attempted to use the systems in place and slowly phase out the old and beaten structures of UCR. It was not long before UCR declared war on WIJ. They never officially accepted, but they have had some mini battles. December 4, 2013 was a near historical event for UCR, as they raided them (UCR was winning) SilentSwords himself entered the server that TheEvidence was in. TheEvidence continued to talk to him but information was never announced. The war was called off but not after UCR racked up more raid wins compared to WIJ, showing that UCR still had what it took to be a great clan once again. Sadly, UCR was unfairly added to WIJ's defeated list. UCR was looking at happy times heading into 2014. Reforms were being planned and Jko held a meeting discussing what he would do for UCR, which was met with great approval. However this all changed. On December 31, 2013, UCR plunged into war with USA. The culprit was Poisonlava. She was blacklisted from UCR and accused of treason. Asfi2000 was immediately appointed Head of Warfare, took control of the situation, and the war began. The battles were fierce and UCR was dominating USM until UCR administration got fed up with the unfairness of USM's bases. The war was halted for a week where all major exploits were fixed. The battle then continued for a short amount of time until their base was updated once more with much lag. This caused UCR to focus on defenses, in protest of the base updates. Eventually USM decided to ignore the war. UCR then proposed a draw that heavily favored UCR. USM accepted and on January 22, the war was over. On January 5, 2014, Jkoscar02 was deleted by the Roblox staff. UCR was quickly claimed by Rapster2. He explained over xfire that Jkoscar02's deletion was caused by someone making something inappropriate on a UCR public build server and then reporting it to the Roblox administrators, explaining that Jkoscar02 did it. Rapster2 gave UCR to JohnOscar2, jkoscar02's new account, about 2 hours later. After that, Jkoscar02 negotiated with the moderators of Roblox to get his account back which he did. He then got UCR back from his alt and everything was back to normal. In the early morning of January 24, 2014, Hacker1leo proposed a constitutional set of Demands known simply as "The Ultimatum". These demands were centered around a democratic system where the majority of the power is given to the elected body known as the Senate. he claimed that the United Clan of ROBLOX's leaders have failed to provide effective solutions and effective leadership of the clan. The demands made were to be accepted within 24 hours of it's publication. He threatened that if the administration failed to accept and abide by the demands made, a war of unprecedented magnitude will be waged. This left an uneasy feeling in the minds of UCR members. The next morning UCR members engaged in a heated debate on the response thread which was ultimately a denial to Hacker1leo's demands. He later stated that this was all a bluff to separate suck-ups from loyalists. Elijahiscool quickly followed in his footsteps after Hacker resigned. His attempts did not do much more than Hacker1leo in plain sight but were the spark for major restructures in UCR government. Elijah resigned from UCR to pursue new opportunities in RAT. After this cluster of uprisings and protests, Jkoscar02 decided to scrap the Departmental system as it was a great cause of conflict and division within the UCR administration. Most of the Directors (High Ranks) were demoted to Middle Ranks and started anew due to great inactivity in the High ranks. TDFall took notice that UCR was going down the drain and called a meeting on February 7, 2014. He told all Middle Ranks and remaining High Ranks to step up their game and give their full effort or UCR would die without a doubt. This caused the Middle ranks to take initiative and recruit to bring new blood to UCR. However, the rebellions started to die down. In late August 2014, Jkoscar02 and the UCR High Ranks at the time believed he needed to step down and pass on presidency. So on the evening of August 26, 2014, Jkoscar02 resigned and officially discharged the presidency to Growncool7.